


You've Lost It

by ZeGreyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreyWolf/pseuds/ZeGreyWolf
Summary: You've Lost It. What have you lost?





	You've Lost It

You've lost it, you don't know what it is. You've lost it, you don't know if you'd even recognize it.  
You've lost it, you've passed it a hundred times.  
You've lost it and you can't find it.  
You've lost it and its driving you up the walls.  
You've lost it, you've lost it, you've lost it, god you lost it. Its been years and you've lost it. You can no longer remember where you are and you've lost it. Did it ever exist? You've lost it.  
You've lost it and you never get tired. You've lost it, what have you lost?  
You've lost it and you are transparent. You've lost it and you are traveling for years never stopping.  
You've lost it and you can not find it. You've lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just gonna be putting a bunch of stuff that i write on here. I'm not much for stories but that might change later.


End file.
